2 Of a Kind, Palabras vs Pensamiento
by AYuMi-SaGaRa
Summary: ¿Qué quisieron decir Sanosuke y Megumi en su canción 2 Of a Kind?Mensajes escondidos que solo están dentro de sus corazones... [SongFic Oneshot]


Este es mi primer SongFic!  
Con la canción "Two of a Kind!"  
de Uueda Yuuji (Sanosuke) y Mika Doi (Megumi)

De la serie Rurouni Kenshin de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Indicaciones:**

Entre corchetes y subrayado es el nombre de quien canta y habla

**Lo que está escrito en negritas es la traducción al español de la canción**

"_Y lo que está escrito entre comillas y cursiva, son los pensamientos de ellos"_

"**Two Of A Kind" "Dos de Un Tipo"**

Megumi

**No tengo intención de ser mandada por ti**

"_Pero me gustaría que algún día tomarás la iniciativa"_

Sanosuke

**Ni yo deseo ser mandado por ti**

"_Aunque hace tiempo espero que me digas lo que quieres"_

Megumi

**Eres un fanfarrón colocando el símbolo de "maldad" en tu espalda**

"_A pesar que me encanta como te queda, te da un toque más sexy aún"_

Sanosuke

**Tú eres tan dominante. Pícara.**

"_Y esa es alguna de las cosas que más me gustan de ti"_

**Tratas de decir que somos de la misma mente y que nos ajustamos el uno al otro, **

"_En verdad creo que eres como mi complemento perfecto"_

**Es por eso que me haces enfermar de desesperación. **

"_Me encantaría enfermar si es que tú me cuidas"_

**Tú no me dejarás solo.**

"_Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, no sé que haría sin ti"_

Ambos

**Tú eres irritante hasta el punto del odio**

_Megumi "Me encanta odiarte"  
Sanosuke "Me gusta como te ves cuando te enojas"_

**Irritante es que no te dejes ser mandado**

_Megumi "Te mandaría inmediatamente a la pieza"  
Sanosuke "Harías lo que desee sin reproche"_

**Llenando tu boca de vulgaridades**

_Megumi "¡Eres un bruto!"  
Sanosuke "¡Pervertida!"_

**Eres irritante, ahora y siempre**

_Megumi "Ni se te ocurra cambiar"  
Sanosuke "Y espero que siempre sea igual o mejor"_

**Irritante, preocupándote por tonterías**

_Megumi "Cada pequeña herida que te haces me causa preocupación"  
Sanosuke "No me gusta que pases tanto sola"_

**No todo resultan ser ironías.**

_Megumi "Nunca entiendes bien mis mensajes secretos"  
Sanosuke "A veces creo que es la única forma en la que sabes expresarte"_

Megumi

**Somos como los polos opuestos de un magneto**

"_Y claro que los polos opuestos se atraen"_

Sanosuke

**Acércate a mí y solo voy a lanzarme a un lado. **

"_Para evitar lanzarme sobre ti…"_

Megumi

**No seria agradable si terminaras con todos los huesos rotos**

"_Lo que sí sería agradable es cuidar cada parte de tu cuerpo"_

Sanosuke

**Son calambres, Ok?**

"_Aunque sean solo calambres prefiero ir a verte para estar cerca de ti"_

Megumi

**Eres solo un cabeza dura, deseando ser vencido ¿Cierto? **

"_Cada vez que peleas me da demasiado miedo pensar en lo que te podría ocurrir"_

**  
Por alguna razón **

"_Claro que conozco la razón, pero no pienso decírtelo"_

**Me incomodas poniéndome terriblemente insegura**

"_Siento esas malditas mariposas en el estómago y no quiero admitirlo"_

Ambos

**Eres irritante mi compañero en la pelea**

_Megumi "Me alegra el día discutir contigo"  
Sanosuke "Pasaría todo el día molestándote"_

**Irritante queriendo ser parejos**

_Megumi "Mejor seamos pareja"_

_Sanosuke "Ambos somos demasiado irónicos"_

**Realmente eres solo alguien solitario**

_Megumi "Me gustaría poder acompañarte a todos lados"_

_Sanosuke "Deseo que algún día puedas abrir tu corazón a mí"_

**Eres irritante, especialmente ambos**

_Megumi "Claro que tú me desesperas más al no poder decirte lo que siento"  
Sanosuke "Pero tú eres demasiado fría para darte cuenta de lo mío"_

**Irritante sin razón**

_Megumi "Idiota, como no te das cuenta del porque…"_

_Sanosuke "Me pregunto cuando lo podré explicar…"_

**Aunque estará bien si vienes al día siguiente **

_Megumi "Siempre estaré dispuesta a cuidarte"_

_Sanosuke "Solo tú puedes curar mis heridas"_

**oooOOOooo**

Fin! xD  
**Esa es la versión de sus pensamientos v/s sus palabras**

**Espero se haya entendido!  
¡Cuídense!  
Espero reviews---**

De regalo…

Versión original en japonés:

**2 of a Kind**

Megumi Anta ni iwaretaku nai no yo  
Sanosuke Omae ni ya iwaretaka nai ze

Megumi Tsuyogari, senaka ni warubutte  
Sanosuke Takabisha namaiki sa

Sanosuke Itte miriya nitamonotoushi da ze  
Dakara yake ni  
Kini kuwanai hotto kenai ze

Ambos Jirettai yannaru hodo  
Jirettai sunao ni narenai ne  
Nikumare kuchi tataki atte  
Jirettai beama sarasara  
Jirettai sono kini naru nante  
Share ni mo nannai ne

Megumi Jishaku no onaji kyokudoushi  
Sanosuke Chika tsukiya hajiketobu dakesa

Megumi Anta ga arereba ii ja nai  
Sanosuke Soitsu wa sujichigai

Megumi Wakarazuya ijimetakusaseru no  
Nazeka hidoku  
Kinisawaru abunakkashii

Ambos Jirettai kenka aite  
Jirettai kamatte hoshii no sa  
Honto wa tada samishigariya  
Jirettai betsu ni futari  
Jirettai jarete wake ja nai  
Ototoi kureba ii

Ambos Jirettai kenka aite  
Jirettai kamatte hoshii no sa  
Honto wa tada samishigariya  
Jirettai betsu ni futari  
Jirettai jarete wake ja nai  
Ototoi kureba ii


End file.
